


En la guerra, como en el amor

by NagareboshiOdyssey



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6359578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NagareboshiOdyssey/pseuds/NagareboshiOdyssey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Què efectos tienen las gemelas sobre su hermano?</p>
            </blockquote>





	En la guerra, como en el amor

Iba a ser un día como cualquier otro para el informante Orihara Izaya o al menos eso creía, sólo iba a causar el caos un poco más y se divertiría mucho con ello, iba a mantenerse lejos de todo aquello que le relacionara con gente llamativa, a excepción de Shizuo, porque el ex camarero era su adicción, realmente no iba a pasar el día sin molestarlo, ese ya no era sólo un viejo habito, sino que ya era tan normal como respirar, Shizuo era su juguete favorito y siempre lo sería, aunque a su vez quicierá romperlo.

El hombre de ojos carmesí estaba un poco perezoso ese día, apenas serían las 5:00am, aún no quería levantarse, pero sintió algo extraño, gracias a su sueño tan ligero por todos estos años de trabajar en el bajo mundo, logró despertarse de inmediato.

Todo estaba completamente oscuro, y no se podía ver nada, pero se sentía la presencia de alguien más allí, se percato del peso sobre su cama y pudo oír la respiración cerca suyo, en ese momento lo supo... había más de una persona en su cuarto, trato de moverse lento y saco su navaja de debajo de su almohada.

¿Por qué tanto suspenso?, quienes fueran que estuvieran allí ya habían tenido suficiente tiempo para matarlo, era completamente maquiavélico esperar tanto para ello, aunque claro que él no iba a bajar la guardia ni un momento.

Lentamente pasaron las horas, Izaya estaba completamente alerta, pero algo lo sorprendió, uno de los pesos lo abrazo, aquel cuerpo obviamente era femenino pues tenia pechos relativamente grandes. Paso poco tiempo para que el otro peso lo abrazara también... en ese momento ya podía sospechar quienes estaban en su habitación, esa suavidad y calidez le eran extremadamente familiares, comenzaron a pesarle los parpados, pero inmediatamente entro en razón y salto de su cama para encender la luz.

Para su desgracia eran justo quienes pensò, yacían en su cama sus hermanas menores...

Izaya indignado: -¿Qué hacen aquí?  
Kururi: -Teníamos un poco de miedo solas en nuestro departamento, venimos a dormir con tigo Iza nii, lastima que tu cama sea tan pequeña, no nos gusta y tendrás que cambiarla.  
Izaya: -¿Cómo demonios entraron?  
kururi: -Namie san nos dio la llave.

 

Izaya estaba harto, las sacó con una patada de su habitación por ir a invadirlo, simplemente cerrò con seguro la puerta y se acostó a dormir, Kururi chilló unas palabras, ella rompió la puerta en un acto imprudente y con euforia logró meter la mano atreves del hueco, después quitó los seguros, continuo regañando a su hermano mayor y este simplemente optó por ignorarlas y tratar de dormir sólo un poco más.

Más tarde cuando el azabache despertó, se sintió tremendamente incomodo y se sonrojo, sus hermanas y sus pechos estaban demasiado cerca de él, quiso apartarlas de si, sin embargo ambas lo sujetaban fuerte.

Mairu: -Buenos días Izaya nii- pronuncio ella para después besarlo en la boca  
Kururi: -ven acá Izaya nii, no puedo permitir que tengas un beso de Mairu- dijo antes de besarlo también

En cuanto el informante pudo salir de aquella situación ignoro a sus hermanas y se fue por un café a la cocina, durante el trayecto él se encontró con Namie, quería reprocharle muchas cosas a su secretaria, pero prefería ir por su amarga bebida, haría cualquier cosa para estar lejos de lo que consideraba eran unas molestias.

No tardo mucho en salir de su departamento aquel informante, sus hermanas lo habían molestado esa mañana y ahora Ikebokuro pagaría las consecuencias.

 

Antes de ir a molestar a Shizuo, decidió irse al cine y ver alguna buena película, también decidió que quería ir al teatro, después a una feria a subirse a la montaña rusa, pasaría por un karaoke, más tarde iría al Sushi Ruso y por último terminaría yendo hacia su peor enemigo... su día sería divertido y no tendría complicaciones con ello, después de todo a él le gustaba hacer algunas cosas para variar de vez en cuando, claro que interrumpiría todo sin ningún problema si Shiki le contactaba.

Izaya recibió algunas llamadas durante su estancia en la montaña rusa, las ignoro sin problema porque sabía a quién pertenecían, además no era seguro contestar ni para él... ni para sus 10 teléfonos, en esta peligrosa atracción, mucho menos para el resto de personas abordo pues podría suceder un accidente.

El aire recorría la cara del joven informante y le revolvía el cabello mientras reía como lunático, haciendo que todos tuvieran un poco más de miedo de lo normal, la adrenalina circulaba por su sangre, su respiración se agitaba, podía sentir como el estomago se le cambiaba de lugar, todo era tan maravilloso… mientras veìa a sus amados seres humanos, parecían hormigas desde allà arriba.

En cuanto aquel singular hombre bajo de la montaña rusa, decidió hechar un vistazo en su celular, efectivamente eran llamadas perdidas de Kururi las que llenaban su buzón telefónico, de hecho no tardo mucho en recibir otra llamada de su hermana.

kururi: -A papá y mamá les gustaría que fuéramos una familia unida, Iza nii  
Izaya: -Entiéndanlo, a ellos no les importamos, firmar un par de cheques y dejarnos a nuestra suerte... no es preocuparse en lo absoluto  
Kururi: -Ellos no nos habrían abandonado sí hubieras escogido una profesión que no los avergonzará  
Izaya: -No nos habrían abandonado si ustedes no fueran una molestia- colgó la llamada.

Izaya Orihara prosiguió su día tal y como lo había planeado, todo hasta llegar a la parte donde fastidia a Shizuo, justo ahora estaba haciendo estragos por Ikebokuro, era un día por demás entretenido, aquel hombre de ojos rojos logró escapar del ex bar tender, camino tranquilamente una hora más, hasta que recibió una llamada de Shiki san.

Shiki: -Sólo investígame eso, puedes tomarte tu tiempo y no es necesario que vengas a aquí aún, nos veremos en 3 días, en tu sabes donde.  
Izaya: -Entendido Shiki san  
(Al fondo se escucha un grito con la voz de Shizuo "¡Izayaaaaaa!"  
Shiki: -muchacho, ¿todo esta bien?  
Izaya algo agitado: -sin problemas, señor  
(Antes de colgar se escucha como hay una persecución, muchos ruidos de cosas romperse e incluso unos saltos).

Ya era media noche e Izaya seguía jugando al gato y al ratón con su enemigo a muerte, pasaron muchas horas, hasta que se hizo de día, eran las 6am e Izaya y Shizuo se habían dormido peleando en un techo, el celular del infame informante comenzó a sonar y despertó a ambos enemigos, el número que llamaba era de Kururi, el azabache contestó a regañadientes la llamada. Nada lo hubiera preparado adecuadamente para lo que pasaría ese día...

 

Izaya: -¿Qué quieres Kururi?  
Voz: -Tengo a tus hermanas, las he secuestrado porque tengo cuentas pendientes con tigo  
Izaya ignorando a Shizuo: -¿Qué quieres?  
Voz: -Si quieres volver a verlas tienes que presentarte en las bodegas detrás del edificio Sunshine, te esperaré todo el día  
Izaya: -Si no tienes nada importante que decirme, colgaré en este momento  
Voz: -No te pases de listo, se que vendrás- cuelga

Izaya: -Pobrecitas, no tienen suerte este día- comenzó a reír- bueno, Shizu chan sabes que eres mi juguete favorito pero tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, y tengo más juguetes que atender- se marcho.

Shizuo se quedó inmóvil con su cigarrillo humeante en la boca, acababa de oír todo, acababa de ver la nula importancia que Izaya le dio a sus hermanas, acababa de sentir un dolor en el pecho, aún no podía asimilar todo lo que escuchó, sabía que su enemigo era un hombre vil pero ¿qué culpa tenían esas desgraciadas chicas?, el tiempo pareció detenerse, sòlo de escucho un grito (parecido a un rugido) furioso y melancolico (una especie de lamento desgarrador), para el monstruo de Ikebokuro la escena que acababa de hacer… se había desarrollado de forma silenciosa y con tonos sepia (para los demás habitantes no fue asì).

Después de ello el blondo ya no entendía nada, su cabeza no lograba ponerse de acuerdo con el resto de su cuerpo, simplemente sus piernas comenzaron a moverse por si mismas en una dirección contraría.

 

Izaya saltaba de un edificio a otro, llamó a sus padres por medio de un dispositivo móvil, mientras continuaba corriendo de una azotea a otra.  
Izaya: -Papá, Kururi y Mairu fueron secuestradas...  
Izaya: -¿qué?, no, no estaban en drogas...  
Izaya: -¿que es mi culpa?... mmm... podría ser, estoy llamando para avisarles...  
Izaya: -no están pidiendo ningún dinero, piden que yo vaya a un lugar... no iré, obviamente es una trampa...  
Izaya: -¿que no pueden hacer nada?...  
Izaya: -gracias por nada, ellas van a estar bien pero no por ustedes...  
Izaya: -no, no se preocupen, ellas ya están acostumbradas...  
Izaya: -saben, estamos mejor sin ustedes.- colgò

Izaya estaba llegando a las bodegas, comenzó a inspeccionar los alrededores haciendo uso de sus habilidades en parkur.

 

Dentro de la bodega los secuestradores conversaban con las chicas...  
Secuestrador1: -Su hermano vendrá por ustedes muy pronto  
Mairu: -él no vendrá  
kururi: -pierdes tu tiempo, Iza nii es un cretino bastardo, debe andar paseando tranquilamente y molestando gente, tu venganza no se cumplirá.


End file.
